Without you there is no me
by Perry the Potterhead
Summary: My first ever fanfic: Pierce the veil are on tour, They start off as good friends but love always wins over. Tony Perry/Mike Fuentes, Jaime Preciado/Vic Fuentes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic, It's probably not that great but here goes...**

**The Start**

Mike woke up to the sound of his brother Vic arguing with Jaime over something stupid, as per usual, he didn't really care about what the argument was about, all he cared about was sleeping at that point, and sleeping was what they were preventing him from doing.

"Hey! You guys just woke me up… again!" he yawned before continuing "Some people are trying to sleep here! In case you didn't know, I am NOT nocturnal or a vampire or a werewolf! Can you sort it out or take the argument outside the bus!"

"I totally agree with Mike. Guys what are you even arguing about this time?" asked a voice coming from the bunk below me. Tony. '_Why did you even have to speak? There's absolutely no way I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'll just lay here thinking about you all night' _Mike thought to himself.

"For your information, we were arguing over where we were gonna go tomorrow. There's the mall we all wanted to go to, but then I want tacos and we'd have to leave early to get them!" Jaime explained and then sighed, turning to Vic "Vic – lets sleep on it."

Vic simply nodded then left to get changed for bed. Jaime looked up at mike and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and instead walked off in the same direction as Vic.

"Hey Mike…" Tony called again

"What's up?" Mike replied as he stretched and leant over the edge of the bunk to look at him. He gazed up at Mike and smiled sheepishly

"I can't get back to sleep, they woke me up completely."

"Ah, me too, Tone. Wold you care to join me then?"

He grinned "you betcha!" He rose out of his bunk and leapt up onto Mike's.

_'Oh god what are we even supposed to talk about' _Mike thought

* * *

Vic pulled his shirt off, and flung it to the floor.

"Jaime where's my stuff!" He shouted, then turned and spotted it "Never mind!"

He pulled a bag from the shelf and unzipped it; taking out the stuff he needed and then threw it to the other side of the room. He pulled his shirt off , changed into pyjama bottoms and walked bag over to the bag where he had left his phone. Stuffing the phone in his pocket, he turned around to leave but found Jaime standing there.

"…how long have you been standing there?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Since you called my name" Jaime answered like it was obvious.

"Look Jaime, why have you been acting so weirdly around me lately? We have arguments over everything or you're just really quiet!"

Instead of replying to Vic, he just stepped closer and pressed his lips against Vic's. As if to ruin the moment, Vic's phone went off and he pulled away.

"Sorry, but I gotta take this", He rushed out of the room.

Jaime just sighed. "That wasn't what I planned to happen!" he shouted, and kicked the wall. _'way to go, Jaime'_


	2. 2 - Get up Sunshine, it's sunny outside

**I decided to do POV's because I didn't really like the first chapter and this chapter is considerably longer :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Get up it's sunny outside.**

Vic Fuentes was an early riser and late sleeper, anyone who knew him would know that. On that particular morning he woke up at 7am on the dot. He rose from his bed at the end of the tour bus and walked very slowly passed one sleeping Jaime, trying not to wake him. He succeeded and made it into the kitchen area where he sat down and put his head in his hands. It was the morning after Jaime kissed him.

_'At least I know why he was acting weirdly now' _He thought to himself _'You see, I've always liked you too, Jaime, but you don't know that, and everything's going to be extremely awkward when I'm around you now, unless I do something.' _

After another 30 minutes of sitting at the table by himself, He sighed and got up to get washed and dressed.

After another 10 minutes, Vic emerged wearing plain green shorts, his new red tank top, purple vans and a cap. He gazed into the mirror and pulled a strand of hair out of his face. _'That'll have to do' _he thought. Then he opened the drawer and picked out a few bracelets that he tied around his right wrist, picked his phone up off the shelf and placed it in his pocket, then pulled his shirt down a bit. _'Much better'_

Vic decided to go off to wake Mike and Tony up. Walking towards the front end of the bus where there were another set of beds, he pulled open the curtain of Mike's bed and burst out laughing. Mike and Tony were fast asleep, cuddling each other tightly.

**Mike POV**

I woke up to the sound of Vic's laughter, I guess this is two times my brother has woken me up in a single night… oh wait it's morning now. It's still really early Vic!

"Vic, what is your problem dude! You've woken me up twice now!"

"Sorry man, Can I take a picture?"

"A picture of what, exactly"

He just laughed at me and proceeded to pull his phone out his pocket. He must've taken at least 200 pictures. It does NOT take that long to just take one.

As he turned to walk away he looked at me and said "Hey Mikey, you're the little spoon" before laughing and clearing out.

What is that supposed to mean?! I laid there staring at the top of the bunk and then rolled over to face the other way. Tony. Tony and I were spooning. How did I not notice that?! I don't remember a thing from last night apart from Vic and Jaime waking us up. Tony still isn't mine to cuddle whenever I want, though, so I just went back to sleep again.

* * *

There was quite a bit of racket at the end of the bus, so Vic figured Jaime must be up. "Hey Jaime!" he called. "Wake my brother and tony up! They're asleep again!"

From the other the end of the bus Jaime nodded, not that Vic could see it but it didn't matter anyway. He sighed. Last night he finally mustered up the courage to explain to Vic how he felt, but it was ruined by that damn phone. Who invented those, anyway?

After another 5 minutes of thinking to himself, he got up and walked to Mike's bed. He dragged the curtain across, and promptly burst out with laughter, just as Vic had. This time it was Tony who woke up.

"What the fuck dude! That's twice in a night you've woken me up" Tony shouted

"Too bad, it's a new day and were gonna go get tacos soon" Jaime poked his tongue out

"…Five more minutes?" He begged, but Jaime shook his head. "It surprises me how you still haven't realised where you are and who you're cuddling." He chuckled "Alright, I'll let you have five minutes, then you better be up and ready, OK?"

"meh." Tony muttered.

**Tony POV**

I slept so well for the remainder last night. I found the courage to ask Mike if I could come in his bunk and he happily obliged.

I planned to just talk to him, but we were so much sleepier than we thought, so I guess we ended up spooning. Not that I'm complaining, I've liked Mike for what seems like forever.

I think this is the first step in the right direction. I shrugged and leant back on the pillow, falling back into a light sleep.

* * *

When Jaime finally made it to the kitchen, he found Vic and told him about Tony and Mike.

"Yeah, I know" Vic grinned. "I took photos, wanna see?"

"You bet!" Jaime laughed, and pulled his chair around the table so he could look at the phone.

"I think that's the best one I took" Vic said as he showed Jaime a picture where Tony had his arms wrapped firmly around Mike, whilst Mike was smiling at the camera.

Jaime nodded his head in agreement and stood up to look in the mirror, when Vic realised they were alone again. This was his chance to make things up again. He stood up to stand in front of the taller guy.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Jaime muttered "I couldn't control myself; I've liked you for quite a while."

"Did you enjoy it, Hime?" Vic asked

"Very much so, but if it made things awk-"

"So… you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

"Did what?"

Vic turned and pushed Jaime against the wall, connecting their lips with all the passion he had. He reached his hand up to Jaime's face, deepening the kiss. Jaime licked Vic's bottom lip, asking for an entrance to which Vic happily obliged letting him explore a little before the need for air became too great and they separated.

"I..." Vic began

"Should do that to me more often?" Jaime grinned "Help me get some water and we'll go wake to guys up"

"Sounds like a plan"

"A good plan?"

"A great plan"

After filling up several cups of water, they headed up to Mike's bunk where they found him and Tony sleeping soundly.

Vic drew back the curtain and they looked at each other and nodded.

"1…2…3, go!"

Jaime and Vic threw their water over Mike and Tony, waking them up.

"What was that for?!" Mike shouted when Jaime and Vic said "Get up sunshine, its sunny outside" and promptly burst out laughing. Mike's hair was stuck to his face and dripping wet, where Tony gave them the most evil look he could give.

Mike sighed "You're gonna pay for this"


	3. 3 - Alexis

**Hey there...It's been a while. I can honestly say I have been writing more chapters, I've just not been able to upload them. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, I would send a message back...I just haven't worked how to yet. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, I'm not a computer whizz. It's probably quite straightforward, I'm just kind of...thick.**

**And, now, what you've all been waiting for...Chapter 3! yayyyyyy :-)**

**Chapter 3**

**Alexis**

Tony P.O.V  
I sigh as I step out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. We really need to sort out the water coming out the kitchen tap on this bus. The stuff Vic and Jaime threw over me was definately not water, resulting in making my hair a long, stinky and sticky mess.

Speaking of Vic and Jaime, I can hear them and Mike now. Running freely down the bus shouting over whether Batman or Harry Potter is better. Are they out of their minds? Starwars beats that by far...if I could go to another dimension and be part of it all then I definately would.

I put on my clothes and turn to look in the mirror. I've changed so much these past few years, My Guitar skills have improved and the band in whole have come along way. My looks have changed too, I'm more confident in myself now my hair has grown out and my plugs are stretched much bigger.

Finally I open the door, and step out of the bathroom.

OOF!

"Ouchhh" I sigh, then I realise its Mike that I've run into.

"Sorry tone!" he laughs as he stands up, brushes his clothes down and offers me a hand. I happily take it. We stand there awkwardly for a few more seconds, gazing into each others eyes until he lets go of my hand.

"Hey guys! Are we all ready to go? I want some tacos! Hurrrrrryyyyyy upppp!"

"Whatever Jaime!" Mike and I shout at the same time and burst out laughing, running off to join the others.

* * *

Several hours later and we're STILL at the mall. I think I'm the only one of the guys who honestly hates shopping. They may say they do but they LIE.

I'm beginning to get very stressed and bored sat here on a bench in the middle of this stuffy building on my own. They better toddle their way out of that store in the next 3 minutes or I think I might have a public meltdown.

I drift of in my own thoughts when I'm rudely inturrupted.

A girl with long wavy blonde hair. But not just any girl...Alexis.

"Hey there, tone"she whispers huskily, stroking my hair.

"what the fuck are you doing, what do you want?"

"That's not a nice way to great your girlfriend, tone" She smirks as she sits down next to me.

"Ex- Girlfriend. You're forgetting the 'ex' bit and-"

" I miss you too, Tone"  
"you don't. You just miss leading me on. What happened to Paul, or Dan, or Ryan, huh? They were clearly better than-"

I'm interrupted again when she starts licking the back of my neck

"Alex! Get off me you slut, You cheated on me, what do you want now?"

"You." she grins... and I can't help but feel slightly scared. I take that back, I mean petrified...

**Slightly short, I know...sowwy :-P**


End file.
